


untitled

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Kinky Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai's thinking about Reo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of [Merry Month of Masturbation](http://mmom.livejournal.com)

Mai leaned her head back against her pillow, sweat collecting on her brow as her hand worked furiously between her thighs. Had not Reo been so adorable earlier in the shower, keening beautifully beneath Mai's touch, Mai may have been able to have fallen straight to sleep now. Unfortunately, Reo was fast asleep and Mai was super horny.

Twirling her fingers between her thighs, Mai cried out loudly and came. When she opened her eyes a moment later, Reo was glaring at her.

"Stupid. I'm trying to sleep here."

Mai grinned and pounced on the blonde, kissing her wide awake.


End file.
